Shopping For Love
by Jmarcinikglsd
Summary: Rosalie convinces Emmett to go shopping for her! A one-shot! Better than it sounds!


**Another one-shot! Thanks to my beta, ****etherealloveliness****, for betaing this! And I would like to dedicate this fanfic to ****Daria-Lyric**** since she IS my inspiriation. Thanks to ****Star Ash Myst****, my anti-Twilight friend, who came up with the name!I hope you enjoy! :D Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Emmett, or Rosalie**

Rosalie danced down the stairs, her ringlets bobbing with each step, a dazzling smile lighting up her face. She was fancied up for her love: her mascara sparkled when light hit it at the right angle, her lips were stained red, and her eye shadow a shiny white—almost silver. Her hair was more curled than usual and the locks tumbled over her back. She wore silver diamond earrings—that Emmett had gotten her on Valentine's Day—that went with her dress and glinted in the moonlight coming through the window. Her dress was a stunning red that reached her mid-thigh, the fabric shiny and tight. It was cut to the middle of her back on her back, showing her pale skin. It tied around her neck in a neat bow. It looked like it was made up of many layers, each layer overlapping the next one. She had to admit, she looked attractive.

Emmett's voice echoed through the house as he cursed and cheered for his team. He was watching football, most likely.

She rolled her eyes and followed the bellowing, making her hips sway in seductive movements as she approached him. "Emmett!" she sang out, a grin plastered on her face. He would agree to her idea; how could he disagree when she looked so nice? It was impossible—she knew he would give him. He always did.

A few more steps and her husband was visible. He wasn't paying attention to her; he was standing up, his face close to the television like he couldn't see. While he wasn't paying attention, she bent over the coach and grabbed the remote off the couch. A sly smirk pulled up her lips when she pressed the power button, the screen turning black. He grunted in annoyance, swearing loudly, and his head snapped around the room to see what had happened to his precious game.

"Emmett," she purred, making her way around the couch to perch herself on his lap. He looked furious at first because he was missing the game, but when he saw her in that dress, the anger vanished to be replaced by lust. "You know… I've been thinking…" she started, staring into his tawny eyes. His gaze traveled up and down her body, taking in every inch of her. His eyes widened at how striking she looked.

"You look…wow. Rose…" His lips pressed against her neck in a soft kiss, then his mouth moved to her chin and back. "What have you been thinking?" he mumbled, his lips still at her neck. His hands roamed across her body, fluttering across her stomach, her waist, her legs.

"Tonight, I want to do something different."

A look of confusion swept across his face. His hands rested on both sides of her waist, holding her close to him.

"I'll give you a hint; it involves me and you—" she pointed to him, her finger jabbing his chest. "—doing something fun, something that involves me taking off this dress." She giggled, a chiming sound that sounded like music, her own personal melody. She loved teasing him and leading him on. Emmett's eyes lit up as ideas running through his mind. None of his ideas were right, she was sure.

"I think I can guess," he mused, his lips pressing against her mouth in a feverish kiss, their mouths moving in matching motions. His fingers fumbled with the tie on her dress, a moan rumbling from his chest.

Rosalie pushed him away from her to break the kiss and move his hands away from her clothing. "No, no, no." She shook her head, laughing—like wind weaving through chimes. "Not that. We're going shopping!" she exclaimed perkily, the smile on her lips growing to an enormous grin.

He groaned as soon as the words were out. "Not tonight, baby. Come on, you know I hate shopping!" he complained, his fingers dancing across her stomach restlessly. She frowned and pushed herself off his lap, giving him a hopeless look.

"Em, please, _for me," _Rosalie pleaded, her tone distressed and sad. "_For me." _She jutted out her bottom lip in a pout, her eyes growing big in a begging way. "Please. Just this one time…?"

His lips pulled up in a sideways smile. He was going to give in, she could tell. "I can't resist your charms…" he grumbled, and then added, "I'm in." The look on his face told her he wasn't excited about this. The fact that he would go shopping—the one thing he hated—to please her, made her ecstatic, tingles of joy shooting through her body, butterflies rioting in her stomach.

"Thank you, Emmett. Thank you!" She crushed her lips to his in a happy kiss, her arms locking around his neck, her fingers tangling themselves in his curly hair. The soft kiss put her into her own personal heaven.

She hopped off the coach, grabbed her lover's hand, and pulled him to his feet in one quick motion. "Let's go!" She dragged him to the door, her laughter bouncing around the room blissfully.

"You're driving, I take it," he commented as she pulled him to her red convertible.

"Of course." She gave him one peck on the cheek and hurried into the driver's seat. Once he was inside the vehicle, she peeled off. "You don't know how excited I am, Em!"

He chuckled, his hand on her knee. "Me, too." His tone wasn't very enthusiastic, but she didn't nag him about it. The trees of Forks passed by in a green blur, the face of the moon following them, stars twinkling faintly in the sky as she headed towards their destination.

The town came into view not too much after that due to her speedy driving. She gawked at the beauty of the city. Streetlights lined the sidewalks, giving everything an orange glow. Few cars drove through the alleys and streets, pedestrians walked through the streets, laughing and having a good time with their friends. Rosalie flicked her eyes to the clock to check the time. It was about seven o'clock; the stores would still be open for a couple hours, fortunately.

"Are you ready?" she asked, her eyes on Emmett. She almost gasped at how gorgeous he looked. His skin was illuminated in a soft orange by the streetlights, his eyes shining a brilliant gold, his curly hair dark and a perfect contrast to his pale complexion.

"Ready as I'll ever be." With that, they slid out of the car and walked hand-in-hand to the clothing store.

As soon as they entered the store, she twirled over to a clothing rack, a few shirts catching her eye. She founds her size easily, and after a few minutes, she had a whole stack of clothes in her arms. Emmett took the pile away from her, smiling, and being a perfect gentleman. The stack of outfits was so high that they almost toppled out of his arms. They walked over to the dressing room so she could try everything on.

"Do I get to see you change?" he growled, anxious and thick with want, his lips at her ear, his cool breath hitting her skin. Tingles of giddiness ran down her spine at his voice.

"No," she replied, giving him a teasing smile. She pointed to the sign that prohibited men from going into the women's dressing rooms. He handed her the clothes and she scurried into the small space, ready to show him every piece of clothing. She tried on each item and gave Emmett a little fashion show. Whatever he liked, she bought.

In the end, she bought a black mini skirt, a red blouse, a pair of skinny jeans, a colorful sweater that clung to her curves, a pair of leggings, and a flowing, summer dress.

After that, they went to the men's section. That was easier than shopping for Rosalie. She knew his size and she knew which of the attire would look good on him. Plus, he wanted to get out of there, so she didn't make him try anything one. She picked out a few plaid, button-up shirts, t-shirts, and jeans. Males were so effortless to shop for.

They shopped for about two hours total. Every shop they walked into, her husband scared all the male customers away with his protective glares. She, personally, didn't mind; it was adorable when he got jealous over her.

The girls looked at the couple with envy, wishing to be Rosalie, to have a man like Emmett to hold them. She loved being the center of attention, especially when she got to show off her soul mate. He was so perfect, so handsome, that she couldn't resist smirking at every female who gave him a second glance. _He's all mine, girls, _it said.

"It's about time to get home," she announced when the stores across the street started to close down, their warm lights blinking out. He nodded, happy to get out of shopping. In each of his arms, he had at least three bags, each one full to the brim with outfits. He didn't complain or seem to find lugging around all of the merchandise difficult. She adored him for that. They left the store, ending their night of shopping.

The car ride home seemed to go on longer than the ride to the store had taken. She watched the lights of the city disappear behind her, the familiar scenery of Forks coming into view, the moss and trees welcoming them home. Emmett's hand stayed on her knee, like before, and his eyes never moved from her face, admiring her in a way that set her senses on fire. A few moments later, their cottage—they had bought their own house for some solitude—came into view, tall oaks surrounding the house, the glow of the moon lighting up the Cullen household.

She pulled the car into the dirt driveway, leaned over the seat to kiss his lips softly, and scooted out the door. He carried the bags in, not giving her a chance to help out. She giggled, flashing her teeth at him in a stunning smile, and then spun into the house. She flicked on the lights, smiling at the familiarity. Oh, how nice it was to be home.

They made their way to the bedroom, ready to put the new clothes away. Rosalie whirled around as Emmett's footsteps sounded behind her. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pressed him against the wall of their room, her lips on his in a split second. He tossed the bags to the ground; they landed with a soft thud a few feet away from the embracing couple.

Their mouths moved in wilds motions, their tongues exploring each other's mouths greedily, his hands flitting from her thighs to her stomach, her fingers tracing the definitions of his muscles underneath his shirt. She slipped her hands under his shirt and pulled it over his head. In turn, he untied her dress and it fell to the floor, her lacy lingerie that was underneath it showing. She started on the button of his jeans.

"I should come shopping more often," he murmured, his trademark smirk on his lips. She chuckled and he scooped her into his arms, carrying her delicately to the bed. "Now, begins the fun part of our night," he whispered.

**A/N: The dress looks like this: .**

**Sorry this site deleted the link to the dress! :( And I forget which one I used**

**Now, you know what to do! Click the button and leave a review. Did you like it? Hate it? Feel free to tell me!**


End file.
